destinyscape_zeta_the_776_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Legendary Characters
This is a list of all major characters that appear in the series. This may or may not include characters coming from roleplays that are not yet released. Characters may also be named after another character, this will be noted with (G1), (G2), (G3), etc...The older character is (G1) and the younger character is (G2). With the addition of DSZC4, characters that reach max level then evolve into stronger versions(This only applies to new characters in the actual games/roleplays). Keep in mind, that these characters often live for extreme amounts of time. Zero(G1): A powerful knight who led the team of warriors in DSZC1. Zero was a 5' 9" Human, with an average build. He often wore loose-fitting Dragon Wilds styled clothing. He had piercing blue eyes. He wielded a god-like 2H sword, but he died of old age at 641. Zero(G2): He was a great hybrid warrior in the adventures of DSZC2. Zero was a 6' 1" Human, with a stocky build. He wore Ancient Cloth robes with some Mithral plate armor. He had dull gray eyes. He wielded two powerful blades, but ended up dying in action at the age of 72. Dracon: A knight who used the power of the dragon gods to bring pain upon his enemies in DSZC3. Dracon is a 7' 3" Dracokin with a small build. He wears light Rainbow plate armor and wields a Rainbow bident. He has neon yellow eyes. He still lives, well over the age of 1,000. Reuage(G1): The character from the Betrayal at Zakianshin. Reuage is a 5' 10" Human-Elf mix, with an average build. His common name is the Whirlwind Swordsman. He has leaf green eyes. He disappeared after the battle, never to be seen again. He used the blue 2H sword known as "Zephyr" and controlled the power of the wind. Reuage is still alive, being over 400 years old. Sapphire(G1): Another warrior from the Betrayal at Zakianshin. Sapphire is a 6' 3" Human-Dracokin mix, with an average build. Her common name is the Dragon Knight. She has eyes that slowly shift colors. She was kidnapped and sealed away to stop her from killing the demon army's leader. She used the red spear known as "Fenrir" to leech her enemy's health and power. This allows her to become infinitely powerful, however long it takes. She is currently over 400 years old. Ragnar(G1): A crazy drunk berserker from the Betrayal at Zakianshin. Ragnar was a 6' 4" Human-Spiritkin mix, with a large, muscular build. His common name is the Flaming Wraith. He had cool blue eyes that shift to fiery red when he's angered. He was killed in action, and his red sword was passed down to his younger brother, Genesis. The sword's name was the Sword of Odin. He died at the age of 58. Genesis(G1): A pacifist from the Betrayal at Zakianshin. Genesis was a 5' 7" Spiritkin, with a small build. His common name is Silent Apocalypse. He had iceberg cyan eyes. After his brother died, Genesis was so filled with rage, even Tok-Dramae felt a major disturbance in his realm. He single-handedly wiped out the entire demon army with his rage. After this, he was so angry with himself, that he challenged Yzaar-Ratoris to a duel, which he purposely lost. He used to wield the Shield of Odin as his weapon. He died at the age of 56. Reuage(G2): A 20 year old warrior who excels in his leadership skills. Reuage is a 5' 8" Human, with an average build. He has leaf green eyes. He leads Sapphire, Ragnar, and Genesis into many different adventures. He's very strong willed, and almost no wound will stop him. Sapphire(G2): A cocky female warrior, who always ends up getting kidnapped. She is a 5' 1" Human, with a small build. She has eyes that seem to slowly shift colors. In DSZC4, she is the only ally character early on. She doesn't excel in much, except for magic. She is also fragile, and a heavy wound would stop her in her tracks. Ragnar(G2): A chaotic berserker, and Genesis' older brother. He is a 6' 1" Human, with a muscular build. He has eyes that change color with his mood. He may not have much health or defense, but he makes up for that in sheer strength. The single best and worst thing about him, is he doesn't feel pain until he's nearly dead. Genesis(G2): A calm, cool, and collected semi-pacifist warrior. He is a 5' 6" Human-Spiritkin, with a small build. He has cyan eyes. He uses a shield to attack, and defend his allies. He excells in healing magic and supportive magic. If Ragnar falls while Genesis is still alive, Genesis gains a boost to every skill, effectively making him as strong as both of them combined. Zero(G3): A local farmer, whose kids, wife and animals were killed by trolls. He is a 5' 7" Human, with a stocky build. He has leaf green eyes. He is a berserker, who uses spiked gauntlets as his weapons. Not much else is known about him. Grand Magus Laren: Her common name is The Water Waker. She is a 5' 3" Spiritkin, with a small build. She has gold eyes. An ancient mage who has the ability to project her sight both around her and into time. Along with The Knight Valor and Shkilor Ikhram, she has survived through most of the realm's events. She has such power, that her minions' minion's minions can summon minions. She is a master in nearly all magic types, although she isn't an ascendant. Her age is unknown. Shkilor Ikhram: It's name is The Sky Waker. It is a 8' 3" Nightkin-Spiritkin mix, with a slender build. It has ebony eyes. An ancient archer who has the fastest known reaction time of all mortal creatures. It can see behind itself with his supersonic movements, and can attack just as fast. It uses two built in Crystallized Bone Crossbows on his wrists, and two Crystallized Bone Crossbows which it holds. It also uses throwing daggers, axes, darts and uses a variety of magic. It is thought to be older than the realm, itself. Subzero: What happens when Zero becomes overpowered? He becomes Subzero! Subzero has the same abilities as Zero, only amplified. He also comes with level 9 Ice magic, and can learn Nova Magic! Whirlwind Swordsman: Our friend Reuage has evolved himself into a powerful reincarnation of the real Whirlwind Swordsman from the Betrayal at Zakianshin. In this form he can master Astral, Nova, Sky and Dragon spells. Dragon Knight: If Sapphire was to be infused with pure Dragon magic, this is what she becomes. She turns into an Elemental Dragonkin, who can master every spell to the fullest extent. She can also then copy and use two of her own weapon. The copy weapon is a fake, but has the same stats. This means it cannot be sold or traded to anyone, or it will dissipate into nothing. Flaming Wraith: If Ragnar were to become more overpowered, he would become a powerful berserker who cannot feel pain. His blood is so hot, that if a sword were to almost impale him, it would simply melt. He can also create armor out of rock, and a sword of fire. He now has the ability to bend light around his body to make himself invisible. Silent Apocalypse: Genesis has become something else. Something other than Spiritkin. He can wear armor stronger than nearly any other mortal can wear. He still only uses a shield, but now has the ability to summon weapons. His weapons of choice: A scythe, a 2H sword and daggers. He can also grow a pair of angel wings. Bayne: A character whose motives remain unknown. He is a 5' 11" Nightkin, with an average build. He is, however, known to be evil. He grows nearly as strong as Silent Apocalypse, with the ability to grow a pair of demon wings. He uses a scythe as his main weapon, and uses the skin of many Spiritkin as his armor. He can cast Reaper magic. He is a force to be feared, and should be avoided whenever possible. Since he's a powerful Nightkin, he holds the favor of Nyxa; allowing him to possess a small dimension, and summon minions whenever he pleases. Oura: From DSZC: Dragonslayers, he leads the Dragon Shadow Guild. He is a 5' 10" Human-Spiritkin, with an average build. He has silver eyes. He masterfully uses his Sky Magic along with the ability to summon a weapon called the Cyclone Axe. He is a force to be reckoned with with the ability to slice straight through even the thickest armor. He is equal in power to only one of his Guild members, Dragon Reaper. The two often duke it out, and in the end it's always a tie. Dragon Reaper: It is unknown if Dragon Reaper is male or female, so we'll presume it's male. He is presumed to be a Dracokin-Spiritkin mix at 3' 3". He has a child-like build. When seen without a mask, he has electric blue eyes that pulse with Mana. Dragon Reaper is a silent and powerful warrior from the Dragon Shadow Guild. He wears a black cloak, and sports many masks that he uses for power. He uses Portal Magic and a few other minor tricks in battle. His abilities change with his emotions. For instance, when he's angry, his regular straight faced mask breaks off revealing a Demon mask. When this happens he uses the stick he carries with him, and transforms it into a Scythe strong enough to cut through Zephyrium Armor. Oura and Dragon Reaper have some sort of special bond, and are often seen together. Since Dragon Reaper doesn't talk, or rather make any noise whatsoever, people look at Oura funny thinking he's talking to himself. Apparently, Oura and Omnari can hear him. Sir Hendrick III: A lazy, stuck up Fire Hybrid, who uses a Crossbow, a Dagger and a Quarter-Staff. He is a 5' 10" Human, with an average build. He has light red eyes. He rarely lifts a finger in combat, and if he does, it doesn't do much. He's also extremely inexperienced, and often finds himself with horrible injuries. There have been a few times he hasn't been next to useless. He actually managed to cast an Inferno spell and single handedly slay a Dragon. That's only when he's serious. He's often found messing around with Rayzr. His favourite part of the day is lunch, which he often spends with Rayzr, Lotus and Rave. Rayzr: A rather idiotic Earth Mage, who finds eating and sleeping his biggest habits. He is a 5' 7" Human, with a stocky build. He has dark gray eyes. He's constantly competing with Oura, trying to become stronger, but always falls short. In large battles, he's of great use with his ability to combine his power with Hendrick to form Lava Magic. Once this is done, Oura comes in and launches it at the enemy. When the fighting gets serious he gets quite powerful, but otherwise is just an average Earth Mage. Lotus: A serious and quiet Earth Mage, who joined the Guild later down the line. He is a 6' Human, with an average build. He has deep green eyes. He arrived with both Omnari and Rave, and was determined to become the strongest Earth Mage in the Guild, until Rayzr showed his face. He and Rave are practically brothers, because of how to treat each other, and the fact they're rarely apart. Rave: An extremely annoying Sound Warrior, who's eventually going to get smacked for one reason or the other. He is a 5' 10" Human, with a muscular build. He is blind. Paired up with Lotus, they're a deadly duo, and can dish out some heavy paralyzing attacks. He doesn't know when to quit, whether it's in combat or in a conversation. Either way, the guy has earned his stripes by beating a Green Dragon by himself. Omnari: A secretive and silent Omni Mage. She is a 5' 6" Spiritkin, with a small build. She has rainbow colored eyes. She uses all kinds of Magic, even though she cannot master them, at this time. She is often with Dragon Reaper and Oura, talking about something. When she's not asleep or with those two, she's in the library researching nearly anything she deems worthy. Even if she's one of the three strongest in the Guild, she stands no chance against Dragon Reaper or Oura. She's proven her power many times to the two at the top by beating a Blood Dragon, four Psychic Dragons and a Fire Dragon within a week. Saul: Saul is one of the main characters in a story that takes place far from Zeterra. Saul was originally a regular Spiritkin child living on Wintergreen, the same as Dramae and the others. However, when Wintergreen was attacked, his village was destroyed by a conjured army of the deceased. His family was killed, but he was saved by a God of Chaos, named Sauul. Sauul combined his body with Saul's in order to help him traverse the Void, and eventually landed in the unnamed realm where he currently lives. Saul began his new life as a Shadow mage, and through it, he unlocked situational immortality. By removing his own shadow, he technically forced himself to stop existing, while still existing. He, with his many years ahead, mastered most other common magics, and developed his own specialty magic: Guardian's Edict. He, like Dramae, bound himself to his realm, allowing him to share even more power. He takes little care in the happenings of mortals, although he will sometimes act as a mortal, himself, out of boredom. He's blind in his right eye, and his other eye is cyan. Sauul: Sauul is a Chaos God, whose strength hasn't been measured accurately, although he is definitely stronger than Saul. He does little in the way of acting, instead, he enjoys watching over all else. Sauul once shared a body with Saul. Once every hundred years, give or take, Sauul would take command over his body, before returning control to Saul after another century. Saul grew tired of this give and take, and used the ultimate division magic, the Great Divide, to split their existence apart, once again. Sauul is often depicted or seen as a mostly or fully unclothed, gender-neutral, emaciated humanoid. He regularly defies the laws of physics, pushing the boundaries of possibility. His strange nature makes him highly popular with many mortals in the realm he inhabits. Captain Nal: Nal is one of Saul's creations, in an attempt to police the realm. Nal, along with his soldiers, are very large stone golems, usually shaped like ordinary statues. Nal, however, towers over the others, at 17 feet tall, whereas most of his soldiers are between 10-13 feet tall. Nal wields a grandsword-class sword, made of stone, with many enchantments bolstering its power. Nal, just like his soldiers, are all their own beings, with personalities, goals, ambitions and emotions. Thammartus: Thammartus is Saul's Warfare Officer, being of the same rank, albeit different division, as Nal. Thammartus is a shadow from Stahlmite, the lost Uares homeworld. Thammartus is incredibly skilled with combat. He wields a warhammer made of an unknown material. He has absolute control over his hammer, able to control its speed, weight and size, which he often uses with a single hand. Being a shadow, he's entirely immune to any physical damage, and most magic attacks will pass through him, as well. He's incredibly loyal, yet also a bit of a rebel, in that he likes to have fun and converse with mortals instead of fighting. He has a younger brother, named Vakubos. Vakubos: Vakubos is Thammartus' younger brother, and Saul's Officer of Mortal Affairs, also being of same rank as both Thammartus and Nal. Vakubos is a child-like shadow, who champions fun over all else. He spends a lot of time playing with mortals, and getting them to meet Saul. Vakubos speaks in third-person, and often refers to things either by what they look like, or what they do. To him, Saul is "Man Where Shadows Came From", his brother is "Person I Really Like", and Nal is "Big Stone Guy." Vakubos is also a shadow, like his brother, also coming from Stahlmite. Vakubos has almost no combat skills, often hurting himself instead of the enemy. However, he's also immune to physical attacks, and is quite competent with dodging.